


You Put a Beat in My Cold Dead Heart

by mynameisyarra



Series: Sir Lionheart [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Guardian!Jamie, M/M, Possible pitchjamiejack but sshhh, Superhero!Jamie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’ve got some freaky weather today.” Pitch heard Captain America mumbled beside him, oblivious to the spirit’s existence. “Feels like something bad is going to happen.” But it already did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Put a Beat in My Cold Dead Heart

Pitch was jumpy, and not just a few days after Jamie saved him either. He gritted his teeth a lot and watched over the shadow, obviously expecting an attack even though he was in North’s Workshop. The Guardians each tried to help him in their own way. Toothiana would come there more often to ease The Boogeyman from his aching memories. Their relationship, at least in Jamie’s eyes, was akin to a doctor and her patient. Whenever he was not spreading dreams, Sandy would play chess with him, and they seemed to be content with the silence. North tried to talk to him at first, but found that they had nothing much to talk about. So instead, he would make toys in North’s office, while listening to the Guardian of Wonder himself humming Christmas songs. Bunnymund didn’t really know how to act around Pitch, but he showed that he held no grudge over The Easter Incident.  
  
Jamie then realized the only people Pitch really ever talk to were Jack and himself. Jack understood Pitch the most. Perhaps it was because loneliness and sacrifice were old friends to the eternal youth. However, Jack was getting better, while Pitch was still trapped in a limbo. Jamie didn’t understand why Pitch would talk to him though. After getting over the initial surprise of knowing that Jamie was not a spirit, The Boogeyman seemed to still be trying to come to term with the fact that Lionheart was the boy he almost killed years ago, the last light. “There‘s an irony in that.” The redeemed spirit said, almost humorlessly.  
  
They would wander the night, hunting rogue Fearlings that were getting too wild. Pitch was still not strong enough for the black sand to accept him as their Master, but at least they didn’t have to worry about Fearlings attacking in group now. They were too individualist to do that after all.

* * *

  
Alright, maybe he jinxed it or something. Because there was suddenly an army of Fearlings attacking Manhattan on Halloween. And people can see them. Horrified screams pierced the air as giant snakes made out of black sand suddenly appeared from the darkness. They have a new Master. Lionheart, armed with a green sword made out of frozen plant, started slashing and hacking at the snakes, and they burst into golden particles. Only the children can see the other Guardians and Pitch who were fighting alongside him. When The Avengers—minus Thor and Hulk- arrived, the Fearlings became agitated, more aggressive.  
  
They completely ignored The Guardians in favor of hurting The Avengers. “Oh come on!” Jamie heard Ironman complained. For some reason, their attacks were less effective than it should be. The Guardians ended up protecting them while fighting. “Is it just me or are we just being a deadweight here?” Hawkeye muttered. When Toothiana slashed one snake that was lunging toward Captain America, the man looked surprised before muttering ‘thank you’ to the invisible force.  
  
Despite the situation, Jamie was giddy by the simple fact that _The Guardians were fighting alongside The Avengers_. This is so cool! “Hey! Bet you an ice cream cone I can beat more Fearlings than you!” Jack shouted through the heat of battle.  
  
“Oh, bring it on!”  
  
That was the last thing he ever said to his boyfriend.

* * *

  
For some reason, the black sand pulled back after attacking relentlessly. Pitch had a nauseating feeling in his gut that something bad had happened. And when Jack suddenly yelled, “Where is Jamie?!” He felt like he was going to throw up. “He was right there! But now he isn’t!”  
The street started to freeze according to Jack’s distress. The Avengers who were cleaning the mess the Fearlings left behind was alarmed by it. “Whoa! What the fuck?!”  
“Jack! Calm down!” North yelled through the sudden gust of wind. “We will search for him!”  
  
“Right! Right.” Jack took a deep breath to calm himself, “Let’s search for him.”  He unfrozen the street immediately, causing another surprised cuss by Hawkeye. They spread out, North with Toothiana, Sandy with Bunny, and Pitch with Jack. They even asked the children if they had seen Lionheart, whom in turn asked The Avengers for them. At the end of the night, they found nothing. Jack was _this_ close to make a snowstorm. “Manny! Tell me where Jamie is!” He yelled to The Moon. All they got was silence. It didn’t appease Jack.  
  
When the clouds started to gather around them, Sandy reacted quickly and threw some dream sand to Jack. The eternal youth fell asleep immediately, Jamie’s face was reflected on the golden particles. “We’ve got some freaky weather today.” Pitch heard Captain America mumbled beside him, oblivious to the spirit’s existence. “Feels like something bad is going to happen.” But it already did.

* * *

  
Jamie was his light. He didn’t truly understand it at first, he just thought that it was because the boy was his first believer. But then one by one the children of Burgess grew up, and only Jamie still believed. Jamie was _his_ light. The one who showed him the way out of loneliness. The one who with his soft, soft words told him that the boy would keep on believing even when the boy would be a man. And now the boy was a man, and he kept his promise.  
  
At night they would meet and their hands would touched each other gently, just to make sure that he was still here, that the man still believed and his lover was real. Lips brushing against lips, awkward at first until they were comfortable. Jack didn’t want to know what the other Guardians would think of him, of them. But he knew The Moon knew, and never once Manny said a thing. That was fine by him. As long as he got his light everything was just fine.  
  
Then when Jack was afraid of losing him to old age, to death, Jamie was chosen to become a Guardian. Slowly they began to show the other Guardians their relationship. They didn’t understand at first, afraid that the two would accidentally hurt each other, afraid that it would end in heartbreak. But they tried, they all tried. Now they were family, and Jamie was still his light.

* * *

  
There was no light.  
It was dark, it felt damp, but what he noticed the most was the cold air. It wasn’t the same type of coolness that Jack would send to him, not the air that he would wake up breathing in the morning. It was the type of coldness that made your body numb and hurt your bones.  
  
It had been a long time since Jamie ever felt that way about cold.  
  
“You are awake.” A feminine voice was heard. It wasn’t anyone Jamie was familiar with. “You have to help him.”  
Confused and still dizzy, all Jamie could manage to say was, “What?”  
“My father, you have to help him.”  
“Your father?” Slowly, the haze in his head was becoming clearer. “Wait, who are you? Where am I?”  
“You have to help him! You are a Guardian! You have to _help us_!” She screeched and wailed. Her voice distorted in desperation and anger. The darkness responded to her emotion, or rather, the black sand responded. Jamie’s eyes widened when he realized he was in the presence of the Fearlings’ new master. In front of him, a giant snake was formed and it stared at him with its glowing golden eyes.  
  
The Knight narrowed his eyes in suspicion, “You were the one behind the attack.”  
“It was the only way I could have gained your attention!” She heaved her words.  
“Really now? You could have just come to us if you wanted help, not attacking some innocents!” Jamie snapped back.  
“If I approach you directly, you would _never_ listen!” The giant snake splitted apart, leaving a gaping hole on its stomach. A girl stomped angrily through it, her long hair covered her face. It shocked Jamie of how young she looked, but experience taught him that an immortal could change their appearance however they wanted.  
  
“People never listen. This is the only way I could save him.” She looked at the ground, refusing to show her face. “I will make a deal with you.”  
“A deal?”  
“Save my father, and I will give this black sand back to The Boogeyman.”  
Jamie went tense, “How can I believe you?”  
“How should I know? You are the Guardian of Belief here.”  
“Exactly.” The Guardian frowned. “You don’t believe in me, why ask for my help?”  
  
“I have heard about you, The Guardians, those who protect the hope and wish of the children.” If it was possible, the girl’s shoulders sagged even further. “My father is my hope, he is my light in the darkness.” Her voice trembled. “You were never there for my childhood. I have no reason to believe in you. But this once... please... just this once can you grant my wish?”  
  
She raised her head, one bright blue eyes and an empty socket boring into him. It would be a lie if Jamie said he wasn’t horrified, or mildly disgusted by her appearance. Even though her human side was beautiful, half of her face was rotting and it was impossible to ignore the flesh dropping on the ground. Realizing her mistake, she quickly hid her face again. “This is why I don’t approach you directly.” Somehow, it made Jamie felt guilty. Perhaps, it was because she could hear her belief now. _“I’m ugly, I’m an abomination, but my father would say otherwise. He never abandoned me. Father. I believe in every words you say to me. So please be safe.”_  
  
The center of her life was her father. “Alright...” The hesitation was clear in Jamie’s voice. “I will help you.”  
“Really?” Her voice was weak and filled with disbelief.  
“Yeah, I promise.” Jamie smiled, edging away the feeling of unease that he felt around her. “What’s your  name?” The girl fidgeted, as if unsure if she should tell him. “It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me.” Jamie soothed. “Can you at least tell me who you father is?”  
“You will keep your promise right?” She asked.  
Confused, Jamie nodded. “Of course.”  
“My father... His name is Loki...”  
  
“Loki...? As in...”  
“The Asgardian God Loki, yes.”  
“You want me to free the guy who almost destroy Earth?!” Yelling at her was not a wise choice, as the giant Fearling behind the girl suddenly jumped toward him and wrapped itself around his body, choking him and crushing his bones.  
“You _promise_.” The girl screeched again, not bothering to hide her face this time. ”We have a _deal_.”  
Jamie never said yes to the deal, but did it really matter now? “Agh! Le--let me go!”  
“ _No_.”  
  
The pain started to become unbearable. Before he could pass out, Jamie shouted. “Fine!” The snake loosened its grip, allowing Jamie to breath. The young adult was dropped to the ground, coughing. “I did promise you...” he finally said. “But can you promise me something too?”  
The girl looked at him in suspicion, “What is it?”  
“Can you promise me your dad won’t try to... you know... subjugate Earth?”  
She nodded at his request. “He won’t.”  
Jamie sighed, feeling tired and relieved at the same time. “Alright, so how can I save him?”  
  
The girl smiled.


End file.
